rain
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Ketika kesungguhanku tak lagi mampu membawamu kembali, izinkan aku untuk kembali bersamamu dalam harmoni.


_**Good day**_**,**

**Kontribusi pertama saya di FFn, membayar hutang kepada salah satu rekan seprofesi.**

**Karya ini diketik setidaknya terhitung hampir tiga hari, sudah termasuk nyambi ini-itu.**

**Mungkin ada baiknya selagi anda membaca aktifkan rainymood -dot- com, youtu -dot- be/vhZeJlfrvGE, dan youtu -dot- be/zNWvL1K5tEE.**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**VOCALOID copyright by CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, INTERNET Co., PowerFX, etc.**

**- warning -**

**Shoujo-ai inside**

**Feels trip inside**

* * *

_Tentang desir angin dan gemuruh ombak yang kian bergulung..._

_Juga tentang rintik hujan yang menjejak bumi dan mengalir sampai jauh..._

_Di mana lagi kita akan bermuara...?_

**+ rain +**

Di dalam malam yang tak sudi berbisik sepasang kaki melangkah menyusuri jalan yang ikut mendingin ditelannya. Napasnya melayang tertinggal layaknya asap kereta, sedang ada panas yang terus menguap dari pusat tubuhnya, kian menguap dan menyesakkan dada. Dan selangkah kemudian setetes besar air mendarat di sepatunya, dan sejurus kemudian sesosok tubuh tenggelam dalam melodi sang hujan.

Hujan telah berhenti sedari tadi, namun tubuhnya yang kuyup masihlah membasahi tanah yang mulai mengering. Langkahnya semakin berat hingga akhirnya melambat dan berhenti sama sekali. Napasnya kembali serupa asap kereta dan kini ia memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Panas yang sebelumnya menguap itu kini sirna sudah. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang berembun di bagian dalam kacanya. Dibiarkannya kedua kakinya merosot dan iapun terduduk tak berdaya terhadap dunia.

_Tik... tik... tik..._

...Dan kelopak sakura mekar semacam letusan kembang api di festival musim panas, membiarkan sosok berambut sewarnanya menjadi saksi bisu kelahiran siklus musim yang baru.

**+ rain +**

_Tentang jemari yang menari di atas piano..._

_Juga tentang jemari yang berlari di atas biola..._

_Di mana lagi kita dapat menciptakan satu harmoni...?_

**+ rain +**

Hari itu mestinya menjadi hari libur baginya – mengingat kenyataan bahwa hari itu masihlah awal libur musim panas. Tapi dengan payah ia menyeret tubuhnya menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang musik sekolahnya. Ia terus meracau menyalahkan dunia atas ketidakadilan ini. Namun racauannya terhenti saat ia mendengar denting piano tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati asal suara – ruang musik – dan menggeser pintunya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak langsung melangkah masuk, disaksikannya sesosok gadis berambut _teal_ bergeming dengan kehadirannya. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan sempurna, sehingga leher jenjangnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Ia masih asik dengan dunianya bersama si piano, sampai alunan lembut yang tengah dimainkannya mendadak sumbang. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri memerhatikan permainan piano si gadis _teal_ hanya tersenyum dan berdehem sembari melangkah masuk. Si gadis _teal_ terkejut dan menoleh.

"Piano ini sudah selesai masa baktinya," ujar gadis yang rambutnya sewarna bunga sakura.

"Tak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya," tanggap si gadis _teal_.

Si gadis _pink_ mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak si gadis _teal_ berkenalan.

"Megurine Luka."

Si gadis _teal_ menjabat tangannya.

"Hatsune Miku, murid pindahan."

"Pantas kau tidak tahu soal piano tua ini," potong Luka kemudian.

Miku hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali memainkan piano di hadapannya. Luka meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah biola tua dari dalamnya. Baru ketika ia merasa posisi biolanya pas, ia merasakan sentuhan jemari menggelitik lehernya. Dengan cekatan Miku sudah berhasil menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan rapi. Luka bisa merasakan hangat di wajahnya, namun hanya sebuah senyum yang didapatkannya saat menatap wajah Miku.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri dengan lehermu," ucap Miku.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

**+ rain +**

Sebulan berlalu namun musim panas masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Di bawah teriknya anak-anak klub _baseball_ berlatih penuh semangat, serta keluh dan caci anak-anak yang diharuskan mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk perbaikan nilai. Di ruang musik itu pula satu kisah terus tertulis. Sejak hari itu, setiap harinya, Luka dan Miku bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruangan tersebut.

Tangan putih itu bergerak menggesek biola yang dipegangnya dan alunan khidmat mengisi atmosfer. Wajah lembut itu kini berubah menjadi sungguh-sungguh, dan setiap gesekannya menjadi emosional. Beberapa saat kemudian Luka bukanlah lagi pribadi yang tenang bagai air tak beriak, peluh kesungguhannya dibiarkannya mengalir turun namun permainannya tetaplah khidmat dan penuh kesungguh-sungguhan. Saat permainan selesai pintu berderak terbuka dan Miku masuk sambil bertepuk tangan.

"_'CANOE'_?" tanya Miku sembari menguncir rambut Luka dengan cekatan. Entah kenapa hal ini menjadi kebiasaan yang terlihat natural.

Luka hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan kembali biola tua itu ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian mereka duduk bersampingan di depan si piano tua. Jemari Miku mulai menari di atas tuts-tutsnya, dan ketika si piano kembali _berulah_, Luka dengan lembut menuntun jemari yang lebih kecil itu menyusuri nada lainnya, memintanya melupakan satu cacat yang telah terjadi.

**+ rain +**

Tak disangkanya hari itu hujan akan turun begitu derasnya. Luka terseok menuju ruang musik setelah diguyur siraman pertama musim panas tahun itu. Sesampainya, dikeluarkannya si biola tua, memastikannya tidak basah. Malas mengambil handuk dari dalam tasnya, ia malah bersandar pada jendela dan menatap dunia di luar yang tertutup oleh hujan. Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan sesosok basah lainnya masuk. Luka segera mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan Miku sedang Miku hanya tersenyum, dan memang hanya itu yang Luka butuhkan. Miku melepas kemejanya dan merentangkannya di atas salah satu meja. Handuk milik Luka terlalu kecil untuk membalut tubuhnya jadi ia berganti mengeringkan Luka saja. Ketika tangan-tangannya menyentuh wajah Luka, Luka menggenggam mereka erat. Sejurus kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang mata _sapphire_ redup itu menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ di hadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hujan?" bisik pemilik mata _sapphire_ kemudian.

Pertanyaan itu kemudian tidaklah dijawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan satu kecupan hangat dari bibir si pemilik mata _aquamarine_. Handuk terjatuh dan dua penikmat hujan bertemu.

**+ rain +**

Entah sudah berapa hari hujan terus mengguyur tanah tempatnya berpijak. Entah sudah berapa hari juga ia sendiri di ruang musik itu. Paling-paling hanya satu atau dua lagu dimainkannya, dan ia tahu pasti bahwa hatinya menginginkan gadis _teal_ itu untuk muncul dan mengasihinya seperti biasanya. Tapi gadis _teal_ itu tak kunjung datang. Akalnya memaksa berspekulasi, sedang ada perseteruan sengit di dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis _teal_ itu – selain nama dan rupanya. Meskipun begitu, mereka sama-sama menikmati hujan di hari itu. Kesal, diambilnya handuknya dan dikeringkannya tubuh basahnya.

**+ rain +**

Alunan biola yang begitu emosional terdengar hingga ujung lorong tempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu betul lagu ini, sebuah lagu yang selalu didengarnya selama kurang lebih sebulan ini. Sebuah lagu yang dimainkan oleh orang yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Sengaja ditunggunya permainan itu berakhir baru ia melangkah masuk dengan tepuk tangan penuh hormat dan kekaguman.

"_'CANOE'_?"

Mata _sapphire_ itu meliriknya tanpa menoleh. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah basi itu dan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian diletakkannya biolanya dan duduklah ia di depan si piano tua.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan hujan?" tanyanya lirih.

Miku melangkah mendekati sosok yang berduka tak jauh darinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher si pemilik.

"Kau sudah bisa menguncir rambutmu sendiri," jawabnya.

Miku menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Luka, lalu naik dengan hati-hati untuk mengecup leher yang telanjang itu. Sayangnya Luka malah mengelak dan memegangi lehernya yang memanas. Tidak senang, Miku duduk di sisinya dan berkata lirih, "Aku hanya merindukan ia yang mengurung diri dalam hujan."

Jemari mungil itu kembali menari, mengalunkan lagu yang sama tanpa memedulikan nada sumbang yang dihasilkan si piano tua.

_What lies outside our island? The girls and boy wondered_

_Using trees from the forest, they erected a tower,_

_Tall enough to overlook the horizon expanding beyond the sea_

_They made it this far because they aimed for a limitless dream_

Kemudian di luar kilat menghunus langit. Kemudian petir memecah damai.

_Their feet tremble; are they brave enough?_

_They now stand at the peak_

Luka beranjak mengambil biolanya.

_They looked out at the distant, distant sea_

_And saw a new world beyond there, like an illusion_

_What did they need to do to get to that place?_

_The boy decided to build a boat and go across_

Gesekan biola yang emosional itu pun melebur dengan denting piano yang damai.

Kemudian mata _sapphire_ yang redup itu kembali bertemu dengan mata _aquamarine _yang berbinar itu.

Kemudian ia hapuskan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Dan seiring air hujan yang kembali menghujam bumi, bibir-bibir mereka saling menyentuh, dan bertautan lebih lama.

**+ rain +**

Hari itu, di tengah musim panas itu, tsunami besar melanda Jepang. Hokkaido tenggelam dan lenyap sama sekali. Layaknya kiamat, Jepang kehilangan setidaknya dua puluh tiga persen penduduknya. Keajaiban hanya berhasil menarik sesosok manusia dari rengkuhan maut.

"Tidakkah dingin?"

Sebuah suara berat muncul seiring dibalutnya tubuh yang rapuh itu dengan jas putihnya.

"...Luka."

Luka adalah sosok yang menjadi buah keajaiban dalam bencana tersebut. Tubuhnya ditemukan menggelantung pada sebuah tiang listrik setidaknya seminggu setelah tsunami terjadi. Tulang-tulangnya patah, dan ia tenggelam dalam koma. Tim evakuasi pun tak percaya bahwa sosoknya masihlah bernapas hari itu. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah gelombang susulan yang menenggelamkan Hokkaido.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri menatap musim yang lain, di tempat yang lain, dengan sosok yang lain pula.

"Aku merindukan hujan," bisiknya parau.

"Empat bulan dan Tuhan melemparkan dadunya, memberi dan mengambil apa yang pernah menjadi milik kita," tanggap suara berat di sampingnya.

Luka melepaskan jas yang menggantung pada tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Belum beberapa langkah dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Syukurlah sosok pria yang merupakan dokter pribadinya dengan sigap berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia menghantam tanah.

"Jangan gegabah. Kau bahkan baru terbangun pagi tadi," tegur pria itu khawatir.

Luka tidak menjawab. Matanya terarah pada langit malam yang bersalju. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Tubuhnya hancur. Seluruh tubuhnya kini digantikan dengan mesin. Hanya otaknya yang masih berupa kemurnian seorang manusia. Lalu apa bedanya ia dengan robot? Namun pula mana ada robot yang manusiawi seperti dirinya?

**+ rain +**

Hidup kemudian hanyalah seonggok kesia-siaan baginya. Ia tak lebih dari sebuah mesin bergerak yang tak memiliki arah tujuan yang jelas. Bahkan satu-satunya hal yang selama ini ia perjuangkan – permainan biolanya – kini tak pula berpihak padanya. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, tangan-tangan mesinnya tak mampu menyampaikan perasaannya. Setiap gesekannya kaku. Tetapi, yang lebih merenyukkan hatinya adalah kenyataan bahwa tak akan lagi ia lihat sosok berambut _teal_ dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang berbinar, sosok yang dengan sengaja menunggunya selesai memainkan biolanya dan masuk dengan sebuah senyum dan tepuk tangan kekaguman, sosok yang selalu menguncir rambutnya, sosok yang merengkuhnya dengan kehangatan, sosok yang mencintai lehernya seperti seorang anak yang selalu merindukan selimut tebal di musim dingin. Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata.

**+ rain +**

Bertahun-tahun setidaknya Luka bergelut guna menguasai tubuh mesinnya, dan kini ia berdiri menjejak pasir pantai dan menatap laut yang tak berujung. Jauh di depan sana adalah sebuah pulau yang menyimpan kenangan akan kesungguhannya dalam menjalani hidup – dulu. Tak ada satu kenangan pun yang terselamatkan selain nama dan paras yang tak pernah luntur dari memorinya. Nyatanya memang hanya itu yang ia tahu, dan memang hanya dua hal itu yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mencintai sosok pemain piano tua di ruang musik sekolah itu. Tetapi hidup tinggallah kesia-siaan.

Di jalan pulang, anak-anak berlari dengan riang. Di langit senja, burung-burung terbang dengan bebas. Lalu apakah yang memberatkan hatinya hingga semua terasa begitu sia-sia?

**+ rain +**

_Tentang dirimu yang tak menahu tentang diriku..._

_Juga tentang diriku yang tak menahu tentang dirimu..._

_Di mana lagi kita bisa mencinta meski tanpa suara...?_

**+ rain +**

Bertahun-tahun setidaknya Luka dapat kembali memainkan biola, dan kini ia kembali kepada bibir pantai, sebuah garis nyata yang memisahkannya dengan kesungguhan hidupnya, melantunkan melodi kesungguhan palsu. Wajah itu datar dengan kedua mata _sapphire_ yang kosong menerawang hampa, tangan mesin itu bergerak seadanya tanpa ada ia rasakan letupan yang memanas dalam hatinya. Jika kesungguhan tak mampu membawa Miku kembali, lantas untuk apalah ia bersungguh-sungguh.

_But then they'll need to continue cutting down many more trees_

_In the end all of the trees on the island became stumps_

_Tentang engkau yang hanya kutahu nama dan parasnya..._

_But that was still not enough_

_They needed a mast for the sail that catches the wind_

_The only one left is the one life they called the mother tree_

_Even so they laid hand on it and went on their journey_

_Mungkin sejak awal akulah yang tak bersungguh-sungguh (mencintaimu)..._

**+ rain +**

Di dalam malam yang tak sudi berbisik sepasang kaki melangkah menyusuri jalan yang ikut mendingin ditelannya. Napasnya melayang tertinggal layaknya asap kereta, sedang ada panas yang terus menguap dari pusat tubuhnya, kian menguap dan menyesakkan dada. Dan selangkah kemudian setetes besar air mendarat di sepatunya, dan sejurus kemudian sesosok tubuh tenggelam dalam melodi sang hujan.

Hujan telah berhenti sedari tadi, namun tubuhnya yang kuyup masihlah membasahi tanah yang mulai mengering. Langkahnya semakin berat hingga akhirnya melambat dan berhenti sama sekali. Napasnya kembali serupa asap kereta dan kini ia memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Panas yang sebelumnya menguap itu kini sirna sudah. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang berembun di bagian dalam kacanya. Dibiarkannya kedua kakinya merosot dan iapun terduduk tak berdaya terhadap dunia.

_When they looked back, the island, looking as if it had been laid to waste, was growing smaller_

_That was done by none other than us, by us, who were born there, by us, who were just living our lives_

"Tidakkah kau merindukan hujan?"

"Selayaknya aku yang merindukan tangan-tanganmu menyentuh raga ini."

...Dan kelopak sakura mekar semacam letusan kembang api di festival musim panas, membiarkan sosok berambut sewarnanya menjadi saksi bisu kelahiran siklus musim yang baru.

**+ rain +**

Di malam itu, di mana musim semi datang menggantikan musim dingin yang putih, tsunami dahsyat menghantam Jepang tanpa ampun. Selayaknya kiamat, Jepang tenggelam dan kehilangan seratus persen tentang segalanya.

...Dan tak ada keajaiban apapun.

_Cross over this distant, distant sea_

_Catch the wind in your sail and aim for a new world_

_And even if the end arrives again, I want to you to know_

_The meaning of this long, long journey is to connect it to hope_

_**-selesai-**_

* * *

_**Aside from the main plot**_**, tsunami yang saya cantumkan tidaklah nyata.**

**Tidak ada setting waktu yang spesial seperti pengadaan cerita di masa depan atau lainnya.**

**Hitungan penduduk dan unsur geografis merujuk pada laman Jepang di Wikipedia.**

**Lirik yang dikutip merupakan ED song Rewrite yang berjudul CANOE, dibuat oleh Maeda Jun dan dibawakan oleh Tada Aoi.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


End file.
